Uncharted: The Buried Treasure of Lima
by KatieHanly
Summary: Drake and Sully are on another so called "expedition" to find the Treasure Of Lima and they find themselves facing new villains, new places and a new treasure but what will follow? With appearances from Harry Flynn, Eddie Raja and Chloe Frazer.
1. The Cruiser

Nathan Drake sat up as he heard his cell phone ring accidentally hitting his head off the top of Sully's bed. The bunk bed thing wasn't a good idea but it seemed to the only thing they could afford at the moment. Hopefully after they had finished their little "holiday" they would hopefully have found what Sully had come to call the "Big One" with an exclamation mark. He rubbed his head and looked up hitting Sully's as he heard snoring loudly he rolled his eyes as he heard Sully snuffle and turn over falling back asleep silently. He pulled his phone off the side table and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" he said in a groggy hung over voice. If it wasn't enough that the fog horn had been going off on the hour he and Sully had gotten a little too excited about their expedition and had drank a little bit too much.

"'Allo mate" Harry Flynn's thick British accent was strong as he spoke sounding like he knew something Drake apparently didn't.

"Harry? Jesus I wasn't expecting it...eh how are you?" he said sitting up and running a hand through his dark hair as he looked about his eyes still strained as he tried to find his shirt as he still tried to gain the full of what was happening. He heard the fog horn blow loudly again and cringed slightly at the sudden loud noise.

"Well you know here and there and" he lowered his voice to a whisper "on the trail" Nate could just tell Harry was smirking and froze solid as he looked out the small window and saw the bright sun shining straight into the room and pulled the blind quickly back down.

"What trail?" said trying to hide the shiftiness in his voice as he eyes Sully and wondered if he let it leak where they were heading.

"Don't act stupid mate, Victor "Goddamn" Sullivan let me in on the secret and told me that you boys could be doing with a little help seeing how uncontrollably dangerous it was or how dangerous it would be seeing as your involved" he stopped and let out a chuckle "besides I can hold my own" he said sounding quite cocky "See you when you land mate" he said as the phone beeped signalling he had hung up. Nate groaned and threw the phone onto the bed and picked up a clean, well clean enough shirt, and pulled on over his head as he looked at Sully who had begun snoring again. He picked up a boot and threw it at Sully, hard. He gave a slightly cry in more so fright then pain. He sat up quickly hitting his head off the ceiling of the room. Nate flinched as he heard the sound of the old man's skull against the plaster and looked at him chuckling slightly.

"Oh good your up" he said picking up one of the key cards to the room and stuffing it down into his pocket "I'm going out for a while I guess you can get up without hurting yourself" he said smirking hearing Sully grumble under his breath. Nate smirked and started to the door and opened it pausing and turning back to Sully but was greeted by the same boot he had thrown at him. He ducked out of the way closing the door quickly and heard it slam into the back of the closed door. He opened the door cautiously.

"Be careful old man don't get too stressed" he smirked closing it again and turning stride down the corridor. He stepped out onto the wooden deck of the cruiser and looked out across the deck and the large pool that sparkled a deck lower. His eyes looked up as he saw the Cocos Islands were larger then they had been last night he could see the green foliage of the trees and the large mountains where he hoped to find the Treasures of Lima. Lucky he had caught one of the fastest cruises available to him at his price range. He looked down onto the rich people who wished to have their top dollar tour, Pacific Ocean tour. As soon as they set anchor which was due at midday and when they took the tour ashore he and Sully would make their brake for it. Nate looked down and saw someone about to emerge from the pool.


	2. The Woman

Katie broke the surface o the water taking in a deep breath as she felt the air renewed in her lungs. She ran her hands through her hair and drifted slightly to the edge and stepped slowly up the steps the water running down her slim but muscular tanned body. She looked up and saw the tall dark stranger and smiled as she strode towards the sun lounger where her bag and towel rested. She flicked the excess water from her hair and picked up the towel running it over her hair quickly she smirked to herself as she heard footsteps behind her.

***

Nate looked down at her wondering who she was he had never usually looked at a girl and began to wonder who she was. He saw the man walk up behind her. He was dressed in a black suit and a white shirt. He wore dark glasses and had blonde slicked back hair. He recognized him as that snotty millionaire, Richard Hawk. He had his own airline company and science magazine which was one of teh best sellers. It only made sense that he'd end up with the best looking girls on the best cruiser. He watched them for a moment still intrigued by the woman he was sure he had seen her before but then again it was probably on some cat walk show or in some magazine.

"She's way out of your league mate" Flynn's voice came from behind him. Nate turned to see the British fortune hunter striding towards him.

"Flynn?! How did you-" Nate began before Harry raised a hand and stopped him.

"Your not the only one who can afford cruiser's Drake" he lent on the steel railings and looked down at the woman and Hawk and smirked. "She's somthing though imagine having her on your arm when you walk into a restaurant?" he said. Nate said nothing but still looked at her as Hawk kissed her and then strode away. He frowned slightly as they kissed and saw her looked up to them and smile, he smiled back feeling himself blush slightly. Harry eyed Nate and laughed punching his arm playfully.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" he asked. Nate stood up and looked at him in astonishment.

"I can't just walk up to her and talk to her! She's Hawk's girlfriend and you know how he is when he's around other people" he looked back but she was gone. He sighed hoping slightly that Harry would have forced him and he would protest but eventually go. He sighed and looked at Harry who shrugged and looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps and looked at Sully as he strode up a bad red mark on his head from god knows what.

"Victor what happened you? Not even on the trail yet and you have already injured yourself" Harry smirked as he saw Sully holding a cigar and taking a long puff. Nate turned and saw the red patch and smirked trying to hold back the laughter wondering how Sully would get him back.

"Yeah well it wasn't my doing" he said rubbing it and standing beside Nate looking down at him meaningfully.

"Too many bar maids" Nate joked as he stood up and looked at the islands and sighed deeply a small smile curving onto his lips as he watched the waves slap of the cruiser. He wondered if it was true and weather he Sully and Flynn could find it. The three stood looking at the islands and waited knowing they'd all get more then they bargained for.


	3. Postponed

The three strode into the dining hall and sat down Sully pulled out a cigar and lit it beginning to puff. Harry looked at Nate.

"Let's see this map of your eh?" he said. Nate nodded and pulled a piece of parchment and handing it to Harry. Harry looked down at it and began studying it. He looked down at it studying the cracked look of the small drawings and how faded the ink was. This had to be more then a few thousand years old. You wouldn't be able to forge that so the Buried Treasure of Lima was real and they would soon find it in all its glory. Harry looked at Nate and smiled.

"This is real! Bloody brilliant" he said looking back at it he began getting totally subdued in studying it. Nate may say Harry wasn't smart but truth was Harry had brains. A waitress was looking at them as she was serving a different table next to theirs. Nate looked at her and smiled.

"Working on a movie" he said. The waitress looked at him and looked completley lost as she nodded and turned striding away. "Will you put that away people are looking" he said taking the map back and shoving it back into his pocket. Nate looked up and saw Hawk striding into the hall his girlfriend on his arm. He looked at Hawk who was yet again in another set of clothes he frowned that man seemed to always be in a new set of clothes and none of them were ever the same. He wore his dark sunglasses as always. The blonde woman had her hair freshly straightened and she wore a short white summer dress as she looked about pulling her sunglasses off she looked at Nate her icy blue eyes sparkling as she smiled. They made their way to a table just opposite Nate's and sat down. Hawk pulled out a cigar and smelt it before lighting it. The woman stood up and looked at Nate as she bent down whispering in Hawk's ear before starting towards the bar. Harry looked at NAte with raised eyebrows.

"I have to get to know her" he smirked watching her. Nate looked at him and nodded mutely. Nate stood up and started towards the bar striding up behind her.

***

Sully felt someone tap his shoulder and looked up seeing a clean cut waiter dressed in a white shirt and waistcoat.

"I'm sorry sir I'm going to have to ask to put that out" he said. Sully looked over at Hawk and saw he was smoking and then looked back at his and grumbled as he dabbed it out in the ask tray in front of him. The waiter smiled and turned striding away.

***

The blonde woman sat in one of the barstools and crossed her legs her dress riding up slightly showing her tanned legs. She cupped her chin in her hand and sighed as she removed her large sunhat and put it down on the counter. She sighed. Nate came up behind her and smiled.

"Hi" he said leaning on the counter beside her. She turned her head and looked at him smiling her rose lips warm as she looked at him her icy eyes studying him for a moment before speaking.

"Hello" she said as the waiter put her martini on the bar. "Just put it on Richard Hawk's tab" she smiled as the waiter nodded. "So what do you think of the cruise?" she asked stirring the olive in her drink. Nate looked at her and smiled.

"Well I didn't really come for the cruise" he said mentally kicking himself as he said that.

"Oh someone special?"

"No just you know getting away for a while" Nate blushed as the woman giggled slightly as she looked at him.

"So you come for the cruise in that case" she smiled taking a drink. Nate looked at her and nodded shrugging slightly. "Will you be attending the party tonight?"

"Oh no I don't think so, my friend is" she looked at him intrigued.

"Who's your friend?" Nate motioned over his shoulder to Harry who was talking to Sully. She finished her drink and placed her hat back on her head as well as her glasses.

"Well then I look forward to it" she smiled taking her clutch of the counter and standing up. "Pleasure meeting you Mr..."

"Drake, Nate, Nathan Drake"

"Well then Mr. Drake until our next meeting" she smiled as she stepped past him hearing Hawk call her. Nate turned quickly.

"Wait whats your name?" he asked. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Well if you come tonight I might tell you" she smirked turning she strode up the hall back towards Hawk who waited at the door for her.

***

The day dragged slowly for the three fortune hunters as the sun rose high into its peak in the sky and gradually began sinking back into the horizon. There had been word that the tour of the shoreline had been postponed until tomorrow and that no one was permitted on the island. It had set their plans back slightly but it was only a days worth so it wasn't long. It had been announced that seeing as the tour had been postponed that instead there will be party instead as order of the captain. Nate now sat his eyes looking down at his journal as he took a few notes on the journey and seeing how the extra day would affect their time. Harry stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair wearing a clean white shirt. Sully stepped in Nate's eyes flicking over his journal for two seconds as he watched him.

"For crying out loud Nate" he said closing the door loudly "what are you doing?" he asked.

"Seeing how an extra day will affect our plans" he said as if it were obvious.

"I tried telling him Victor but the little boy would rather write in his diary then go to the party" Harry smirked.

"Nate go to the party for peaks sake" Sully said smelling of cigars. Nate looked at Harry and closed the journal and sighed as Sully threw a clean black shirt to him.

"Well why aren't you going?" he asked. Sully smirked as he looked at him.

"Because I've order a little _room service_ if you know what I mean" he said said mischievously. Nate looked at him and raised a lip in disgust slightly changing into the shirt and taking a quick look in the mirror. He turned to Harry and motioned for him to follow as they both stepped out into the corridor.

"And Nate" Sully called "Don't come back to early" Harry smirked and looked at Nate as he wrapped a hand around him.

"Come on sailor let's get played" he smirked as they started down the corridor towards the main dining hall.


	4. First Encounter With Richard Hawk

Harry strode straight towards the bar as they entered the dimly lit hall which was milling with the highest that society had to offer. Nate looked around feeling totally out of place with all the upper class that were dressed in suits and tuxedos. Some like him and Harry had a simple shirt on over jeans but that was because it was far to hot to wear anything else he followed Harry who had already ordered two beers that were soon placed in front of him.

"Now I just need to find someone who wants a good time" Harry smirked as he looked around the hall at the woman who were seemingly alone.

"Jesus Flynn do you think of anything else?" Nate asked smiling. Harry looked at him and shrugged as he took a drink and still his eyes browsed. Nate rolled his eyes and shook his head knowing Harry hadn't changed so far so he never would. Nate looked up seeing some people dancing on the center stage and sighed wondering why he had come he would have been just as happy in his room getting an early night his mind was pulled back to reality when he saw Harry chatting up a dark haired girl wearing a simple blue dress. Nate knew well that the dress, although there was nothing special about it, had cost a fortune. He frowned as he recognized the woman and turned.

"Chloe?" The woman turned and looked at him her black hair slightly covering her eyes as she looked at him and smirked.

"Hello Nate" she said leaning on the bar.

"What are you doing here?" he asked slightly confused.

"For the tour of the island" she said a twinkle in her eyes said she wasn't just here for the tour. She stepped closer leaving Harry who had turned his attention to someone else the moment she had looked away. "And what would a treasure hunter such as yourself be doing here?"

"Like you said taking a tour of the island" he smirked. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow leaning in closer to him so her lips were inches from his ear.

"Liar" she whispered "Your here for something else" Nate looked at her taken a back.

"What makes you think that?" he asked faking a look of shock.

"Your here, I'm here, Harry Flynn is here. Something has to be here that would draw all of us to the same cruise ship don't you think?" she smirked. Nate looked at her.

"How do you know?"

"Of course I know. If you and Flynn know its obvious that I do. Here to find the..what was it..The Buried Treasure of Lima?" she said quietly looking around making sure no one had heard that. Nate looked down at her and his eyes narrowed wondering why she would be searching for it, probably because she was one of the best drivers in the business as Harry had once said before and she was looking for Treasure same as he was. "Well then seeing as I have other important things to do I best be going" she said taking his beer from him and taking a drink before handing it back. She tapped Harry's shoulder and smiled. "Want to dance handsome?" she asked. Harry looked at her eyes sparking as she spoke to him and took her hand leading her onto the dance floor. Nate just hoped Harry didn't say anything that didn't need to be said. He turned as he heard a smooth voice come from behind him talking to the bar tender.

"A cosmopolitan" Nate turned and found himself beside the same woman he had seen earlier, Hawk's current girlfriend. She turned and looked at him her eyes done with the best black makeup her hair hair looked again straightened as she wore a long black dress that had a slit going on to her thigh. She smirked as her eyes looked at him.

"I see you do want to find out my name" she said. Nate looked at her and smirked.

"Well I just couldn't resist" he said his eyes looking down at the slit in her dress that showed her tanned legs that she crossed.

"Smart boy" she said taking her drink and downing it "Mr. Drake I feel the need to dance" she said taking his hand and slipping off the stood and leading him onto the dance floor. She turned and looked at him as a slow song started she wrapped her arms around his neck while he took her waist in his hands. She looked up at him and smirked. Nate could have seen her face before but he just couldn't seem to place it.

"Your very hard to figure out Mr. Drake" she smiled.

"Just Drake" he said looking up and seeing Harry and Chloe still dancing Harry swaying a little with the amount of alcohol he had consumed in a matter of minutes. "And why would be trying to figure me out?"

"No matter" she said smiling her eyes twinkling. Nate looked at her an eyebrow raised.

"You know when I first saw you I thought...no couldn't be him, and then stopped and really looked at you and found out it was really you" she said she turned as she heard Hawk cut in on Nate and push him away.

"Get your hands off her" he growled his eyes level with Nate's as he glared at him "Who do you think you are?"

"Richard we were only dancing its not like he was going to try anything" the woman cut in. Hawk turned and looked at her his eyes still glaring his hand came up and slapped her across the face. She gasped slightly and felt her red cheek looking at the floor.

"Hey hold on a second you can't do that" Nate said looking at him and then at the girl who's name he still didn't know he watched as she turned and strode out of the hall.

"Be careful boy I have friends on this cruiser with certain devices...and their hands might just slip while you go out onto the deck to barf up your drink" he said turning away. He spoke with a smooth voice that was kept low as the security guards lurked close by watching everyones every move. Nate looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. Hawk turned and looked at her standing out on the deck and scoffed as he and his goons turned and went towards the bar. Now that Nate had his first encounter with Richard Hawk he knew he wasn't all the papers had cracked him up to be. He was rude, loud and vicious. He looked over his shoulder once more at Chloe and Harry and started out towards the deck to see if she was alright.


	5. Double Trouble

Katie went all the way to the back of the boat to the stern and lent on the bars her eyes watering slightly as she felt her cheek redden even more. She groaned slightly and reached up rugging her pale skin softly as she sighed hearing footsteps behind her. As if she wanted to talk to anyone right know she was in a foul mood and wasn't going to be any happier when someone came to sympathize with her. She heard the footsteps stop but the person didn't say anything.

"I don't mean to be rude but I don't want to talk to anyone" she said bitterly as she heard the footsteps start and coming closer. She was about to turn when a strong pair of arms grab her and hold her tightly she gave a slight scream in fright and struggled against his grip she could feel his breath on her neck and scoffed slightly.

"The boss doesn't like the way you've been acting" a gruff voice said holding her hair to stop her from moving.

"He's not the boss of me" she growled struggling again.

***

Nate strode out onto the deck and looked about wondering where she had gotten to so quickly. His eyes scanned the cruiser but could find nothing he turned to go back inside when he heard the scream of a woman. It had to be her. He could see two shadows on the end of the stern. He called out but they probably couldn't hear him over the sound of the engines. He started towards the pair which he could barely make out in the almost black light. He quickened his pace as he heard her scream again but this time longer and louder followed by a terrified call for help.

***

Katie felt herself lifted up and tossed over the other side of the cruiser but the man still held her wrist as she desperately tried not to fall into the black waters below her. She looked up at one of the goons of Hawk who had earlier been speaking to her like they were best friends. He held her wrist loosely showing he'd drop her at any time if he wanted to.

"Now will you focus on what your supposed to do or do I have to teach you a lesson?" he asked snidely looking down at her terrified expression. She normally thought she was brave with the job she did but hanging over the edge of a cruiser wasn't exactly comforting to anyone. She looked up at the man and growled.

"Pull me up" she said looking down at the waters. Nate saw him holding the woman over the edge and called out to him.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" the man jumped in fright and turned letting go of her wrist. She shrieked and grabbed one of the bars of the railings just in time as the man turned and ran past Nate back towards the hall. Nate ran forwards and reached over the railing for her hand. "Come on grab on" he said. She looked up and wasn't about to ask questions she reached up and grabbed his hand as he pulled her up and over the railings. She gave another small shriek as she and Nate fell back landing on the decking. She looked up at him as he looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Thank you" she said her lips curving slightly as she heard loud footsteps. She looked around and saw a few of the cruiser's crew running towards them. They looked down at Katie, whose dress was torn from catching on the metal while she was hanging, and then at Nate who was over her. Two of the crew grabbed Nate and pulled him away from her, Hawk close behind them looking at Katie and removing his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked like he actually cared. She nodded.

"Yes I'm fine" she said and looked at Nate who was having his hands cuffed behind his back. "Wait what are you doing?" she questioned throwing Hawk's coat back off and looking at the men who held Nate firm.

"Katie you bumped your head" Hawk said motioning towards her red cheek.

"No this man just saved my life. Let him go" she demanded. The guards looked at one another and undid the cuffs around Nate's wrist. He looked at them and then at Katie nodding. He knew exactly in that moment who she was and where he had seen her before. It was Katie Vesper a world known fortune hunter. She had helped in he discovery of many of the lost treasures of the world and why she was with Hawk was beyond him she could do a lot better and he didn't even know her that well...personally. Hawk looked at her taking his jacket and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Nate and turned starting back towards the hall. She looked after him and sighed rolling her eyes and then looking back at Nate. "Sorry about that he's a bit...well an asshole" she said her whole posh manor disappearing as she reached up and pulled her hair down from its fancy up do. Nate looked at her.

"How do you know about the treasure?" he asked. Katie looked at him and smirked.

"You don't think Hawk would own one of the biggest history/ science magazines in the world and not know when a new treasure has been found. That's where he gets his stories and a lot of the people who work on the magazine also work on the black market. He has a map which apparently will lead him straight to the treasure somewhere in the mountains" she said taking in the smell of the sea air. Nate looked at he and sighed there had to be a reason he was here. He groaned and lent on the rails of the cruiser and sighed deeply so he had Richard Hawk racing him to the treasure that was just perfect.

"Thats just great" he muttered and looked at her "I don't suppose you know the location on his map do you?" he asked pulling out his and opening it looking down at the map which they had finished deciphering. Katie nodded and looked down seeing it was already marked.

"Afraid its the same as yours" she said smiling lightly. Nate growled and put the map back in his pocket.

"Look I know that's the reason your here Drake so I'm laying it down plain and simple. The only reason I'm here and with him is for the treasure, he means nothing to me and I don't give a dam what happens to him in the process. I'll steal the map from him so he can't find it alright? Once we get ashore tomorrow we'll be moving off and making camp in the woods I'll takea few walkie talkies and once I have the map I'll contact you and meet you up. For now meet me outside in 15 minutes. Got it?" she said turning and starting back towards the hall. Nate looked at her and nodded.

"Katie" he said turning. Katie stopped and looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

"Just think of it as a payment in thanks for saving my life" she smiled as she turned. Nate smirked as he watched her and knew he was going to get there first and Hawk wouldn't at all.


	6. Another Negative Added To The Equation

Katie strode back into the dimly lit hall and looked about wondering where Hawk had gotten to. Her icy eyes glanced around the hall and then settled on Hawk sitting in the corner with his goons and saw a dark haired short skirted woman on Hawk's lap teasing and kissing him a little too much for Katie to be comfortable. She scoffed and rolled her eyes her whole rich facade was gone now as she strode through the hall and across to the rooms where she and Hawk had been staying. She pulled the key card from her clutch and swiped it through the door and pushed it open briskly and closed it latching it closed. She wasn't normally nervous but she just seemed a slight bit on edge recently she had always been when there was a man who had her under his control and his goons constantly watching her. She threw the clutch onto the bed and turned leaving the card on the desk. She pulled open the wardrobe doors and pulled up the wooden bottom, she heaved the silver case from the wardrobe and put it on the bed pulling her hair down and shaking it out in slight frustration. She clicked the case up and froze as she thought she heard something fall from the next room and paused for a moment seeing if she could hear something else, when she didn't she turned back to the case and opened it revealing all sorts of small gadgets, headsets and different manors of tracking equipment and metal detectors anything that would help Hawk find what he was looking for. She knew the headsets and radios should cover a few hundred miles which would keep Drake happy enough and maybe make their search a little shorter. She snapped the case closed and locked it again. She felt a wire wrap around her neck as someone began trying to choke her.

***

Nate looked around and checked his watch wondering where she was she had said 15 minutes and it was going on 25. The party was winding down and if he didn't meet with her soon he might not get the chance seeing as Hawk was constantly breathing down her neck probably a good thing seeing as she was crossing him after he had openly hit her across the face. Was that normal for the rich? He wondered where Harry and Chloe had gotten to feeling slightly dirty at this deal he was making then again he always felt like he was doing something a bit suspicious.

***

Katie gasped as she felt the wire pulled tighter across her neck cutting the oxygen off. She gasped and stumbled back the grunts from the man as he hit into the wall against the mirror. She was getting out of breath fast so she needed to think faster. She whipped her head back hitting the man in the face. He gasped and grunted loosening his grip for a moment giving her a moment to take in a few quick breaths before he pulled tightly again. She gasped thinking she had let out a call for help but nothing came out.

***

Nate sighed and turned starting back into the hall and saw Hawk with a dark haired girl in the corner clearly getting too intimate. _Get a room_ he thought but then again he wondered if Katie knew about this or not. She probably did and didn't care seeing as it was Richard Hawk, a rich, yet incredibly ignorant, rude obnoxious man who probably didn't deserve the money he had and he certainly didn't need even more so they had to find the treasure first. Nate strode across the hall and into the corridors which had grown quite seeing as most of the people were now out on the deck either thinking,_How romantic _or_ I wonder who this person is. _He couldn't see Harry or Chloe anywhere so only expected she had either brought him back to Sully or Harry was still staggering about leaning on her but then again he knew Chloe wasn't the type of girl who would put up with that kind of carry on. He frowned as he heard muffled grunts from one of the rooms and paused listening for a moment.

***

Katie kicked the man hard in the shin and turned head butting him again, hard. She saw it hadn't made much of a difference to him as he turned and looked at her grabbing her and threw her into the mirror. She gasped and fell to the floor feeling the broken glass cut the palms of her hands where she landed. She looked up at the man who came towards her clenching his fists. She had never seen this man before and had no idea what he had against her but guessed he was some mercenary or bandit she had doubled crossed. She looked up as she heard the door knob rattle.

***

Nate frowned as he heard the glass break and rushed forward trying the handle it opened but it was caught on the chain. He frowned and could heard the calls of a woman saying "Get back" and a man telling her in return to "Shut up". He backed up a moment and kicked the door breaking the chain and allowing him to enter the room. He saw Katie on the floor and bloodied while the man stood over her. He turned and looked at Nate who looked from each in turn. He ducked as he saw a fist flying towards him and tackled the man hitting into the bed and falling over. Nate rose and was about to hit the man when he felt himself pushed roughly ending up on his back on the carpet. Katie stood up and picked up one of the heavy cases and flicked it open and pulling a taser from it. She began charging it and glanced over her shoulder at Nate who was wrestling with the man on the floor trying to keep him from cutting his neck with a knife. Nate struggled to hold the man's hand that was drawing to close to his neck he could even feel the coldness of the steel on his neck and groaned as he tried to keep him away. The man hit Nate roughly across the temple making him groan and loose track of what he was doing for a moment. Katie pressed the taser to the mans neck as he began seizing up and groaning as he fell off Nate. Katie looked down at Nate seeing he had a small cut on his temple and bent down looking at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked helping him as he sat up slowly. She smiled lightly "I had everything control" she said helping him up and leading him to the bed sitting him down. She looked at the body of the man and rolled it over she saw what looked like dog-tags slip out from under his shirt. She frowned and bent down beside him looking at them seeing a mark in the shape of a skull with a cigar in his mouth. She had seen that before. She pulled them off and looked at them closely. Only one man had that symbol on his men, Eddie Raja.

"Of course you did" Nate said feeling his red lip and bruised cheek. She looked over her shoulder seeing he smirked slightly as she looked at him.

"Take a look at this" she said throwing the dog-tags to him as she stood up and moved towards the bathroom. Nate looked down at the skull and sighed heavily falling back onto the bed knowing this had gotten a hundred times worse if Eddie Raja was involved. Katie smirked as she heard him sigh knowing he and Eddie had never gotten along no matter what even though they were almost alike...almost.

at all.


	7. Keeps Getting Worse

Chloe felt the wind blowing her hair over her shoulder and frowned something wasn't right. She pulled a hair band off her wrist and tied her hair back into a loose ponytail. She turned and strode back into the hall looking around the hall wondering where Drake had disappeared to. She had left Harry out on deck where he vomited over the side of the ship. She looked to the door that led to the rooms and hesitated, she wanted to check and knew it was her only real option now seeing as he was no where to be seen. She turned and started into the hall and looked around seeing it was empty and no one was around anywhere. There was something wrong something really wrong. It was far to quite.

***

Hawk looked to Barnes his closest in command of the expedition besides Katie was was the one who was to lead them to the location. He turned he corner and looked towards his room and hesitated as he heard voices, he was extremely nosy when it came to voices coming from his room. He crept closely to the door and pressed up against the door listened. He could hear the voice of Katie anyway and a....man? How dare she bring a man back to his room. He looked over his shoulder at Barnes and motioned for him to follow his lead. He began talking loudly to let her know he was coming just to see if she would be truthful about the man or not.

"No we have to get on that Island tonight we've already been delayed a day and we need to get moving"

***

Katie turned as she heard the voice and looked at Nate and motioned for him to hide in the bathroom. Nate looked at the door and then back to her nodding quickly and quickly rushed into the bathroom flicking off the light as Katie closed the door and whirled around as she heard Hawk and Barnes enter the room.

"Hey babe we're planning on an early departure" he said shrugging off his shirt and showing his perfectly sculpted body and opening the wardrobe.

"Oh...eh how early?" she said knowing she should change out of the dress. She looked at Barnes who was looking at the body of Eddie Raja's goon. "He attacked me" she said simply as she turned and unzipped her dress and let it slip down to the floor turning and pulling a clean white vest from the wardrobe and pulling it on.

"Eddie Raja?" Hawk questioned turning as he buttoned up his shirt. Katie nodded and remembered Nate had the dogtags. "That's great. I've hired him to help with the treasure" Katie's eyes widened slowly and looked at him. She had dealings with him in the past and they were never pleasant.

Nate listened slowly to what Hawk was saying and groaned quietly as he heard that he had hired Eddie Raja. Above all people he had to choose him things hadn't ended well last time with him which involved Eddie's sister, Rika. He looked up as he heard Hawk begin talking again.

"Well you see we've had word that Nathan Drake is here as well as a few others and are on the trail of the treasure" he said "So we need to get to that island tonight"he said starting towards the bathroom "Barnes dispose of that body" he called over his shoulder. Katie saw him move towards the bathroom and felt her whole frame tense.

"Wait but they'll still get to the island tomorrow so theres no real point" she said pulling on a white denim waistcoat and zipping it up. Hawk paused and turned looking at her as she spoke and looked at her his mind deep in thought for the moment. Katie grew slightly nervous as he seemed to study her and stepped towards her.

"Your right" he said turning to Barnes "We need a distraction....get the charges and meet me in the engine room" he said pulling on his cargo pants and heavy boots. He grabbed a walkie talkie and looked at her throwing another to her. She caught it and looked at him.

"Your going to blow up the ship?" Hawk looked at her a small smirk forming on his face as he nodded.

"Back in a while get the equipment into one of the longboats I'll have Eddie prep his men and then..."

"Then what?"

"Boom" he smirked as he and Barnes made their way out of the room. Katie felt her heart skip a beat and turned pilling the door of the bathroom open.

"You need to go now" she said as she turned and opened another silver case that had been hidden under the bed and pulled a two walkie talkies. "How many is there? You, Flynn..."

"Chloe Frazer and Victor Sullivan. But he can't be serious about blowing up the ship? What about everyone else on board?" he said in disbelief taking the four walkie talkies.

"He will. Now" she said turning to him "A boat on the south side will be lowered so you and the others can get to the beach I'll only be able to tell you when the bomb is going to off a few minutes before detonation so you'll need to be waiting for my signal or else get on that boat as fast as you can and go. Get your equipment and get off" she said looking at him and handing him a few earpieces for the walkie talkies. "I'll be on channel 4 at all times when your not using them turn them off or switch channels or else Hawk will be able to track you. He's going to think you and the others are dead so be careful when on the island. He'll have men everywhere" she said attaching a holster around her thigh and loading her baretta and slipping it into the holster. She looked at Nate and nodded as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail pulling a brown leather jacket from the wardrobe and turned about to leave.

"Hey" he called making her pause and turn to look at him "Thanks" she smiled and nodded before disappearing through the door. Nate breathed in deeply and knew he had to move fast and find the others. He dashed through the door back to the room where Sully would be.

***

Chloe looked up as she heard footsteps and saw Nate, running. What was he running from?

"Nate?" he skidded to a halt in front of her and looked down at her.

"Where's Flynn?" he asked urgently.

"Wait whats going on?" she asked slightly worried at his sudden appearance and clear urgency to get moving.

"The boat's about to be blown up we need to get off now. Where's Flynn?!" he asked again.

"Come on" she said turning and beginning to rush through the corridors back to the deck where Flynn was. The pair ran out onto the deck and looked around seeing Harry leaning on the railings looking at the inky waters clearly gotten over his slight hangover.

"Flynn!" Nate called and ran up to him. Harry winced slightly at how loud his name was called and looked at Nate who almost slipped on a puddle of water.

"Woah slow down there cowboy" he said as Nate almost knocked into him.

"Harry the boats going to blow we need to get off now" Chlow said knowing he'd listen a bit more intently if she just put it out there. Harry looked at her and frowned.

"How long do we have?" he asked.

"Minutes" Nate said.


	8. 2 Minutes

Nate rushed back through the corridor of the ship knowing that the explosion wouldn't be enough to actually harm anybody, well he hoped not anyway. He stumbled as he pushed the door open to his room and almost knocked over Sully in the process.

"Woah slow down there kid" Sully said catching him and balancing him. "Don't tell me you need the room because I-"

"Sully there's no time" Nate gasped "The ship's about to blow. We need to get all our equipment and get onto that island. Hawk knows about the treasure, that's why he's here to get the treasure. He's got Katie Denim leading them, well she's not, but still we have to go now"

"Katie Denim? That South African treasure hunter with the blonde hair…wouldn't mind getting to know her…" Sully smirked

"Sully! Can we please concentrate on this first, if we do it fast enough I might just get you her number" Nate snapped slightly before moving towards the desk. He grabbed his journal and stuffed it into a bag before pulling out the silver case from underneath the bed and taking out his 9mm and loading it. He glanced over at Sully who was loaded his colt, Nate didn't know when he had lit the cigar but none the Victor was still smoking it. The door opened and Harry stepped in, now dressed in a black t-shirt and dark jeans with some work boots. He wore a leather jacket over the t-shirt and Nate was sure he had ammo in those pockets, judging by the desert eagle on his thigh he knew it was going to be hard not to be noticed. He didn't care and turned back to shoving some 9mm magazines into his pockets.

"Where's Chloe?" he asked looking at Harry who was playing with one of Nate's compasses.

"Oh she'll meet us outside on deck" he said. Nate rolled his eyes as he looked at Harry, he didn't understand the seriousness of the situation Harry was more of a take it easy guy. Nate stood up and snatched the compass from Harry and attached it to his belt before turning to Sully who looked ready to go.

"Alright this is where the fun begins" Nate said smirking slightly before striding from the room and down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Eddy walk past the opening at the bottom of the hall but breathed out a sigh of relief when he didn't reappear.

"Well seems like the old dog is getting senile" he smirked.

"Hey! Get them!" He heard Eddy and saw him in except now he had three guards with him.

"Oh crap" Nate muttered

"Senile? Really?" Harry said before turning and dashing up the other side of the corridor when the guards pointed M4's and opened fired. Nate just rounded the corner before the bullets riddled the walls. There were screams from the rooms at the sound of the bullets and people began rushing out into the corridors to head to the deck, helpful in a way seeing as Eddy had to find his way through them before chasing them. Harry heard Eddy and growled slightly before sliding to a halt and looking around at the dead end

"Great work Victor" He teased as he looked at Sully who frowned. More bullets chipped the walls. Harry turned and pushed open the closest door and bolted inside Nate and Sully following quickly. Nate and Sully stopped to turn and barricade the door before turning and stopping.

"Eh…hi" Nate said looking around at the kitchen staff who were making food.

"Don't mind us folks just have the midnight munchies" Sully smirked patting his stomach. There was a bang on the door behind them; they all looked at each other before bursting into a run through the kitchen. Nate ungracefully knocked over a large bowl of boiling water and narrowly missed the scalding water as it fell to the floor. A bullet chipped the frying pan just near Harry's head making him duck slightly but kept running. Sully shoulder the door at the end but found it wasn't locked and stumbled out onto a deck sidewalk the only thing that stopped him going over the edge was the metal railings only a meter away. Nate stopped and pulled down a shelf of food and assorted plates and pans to block Eddy's way. He could hear someone growl as they slipped in the boiling water and smirked to himself before seeing Eddy aim with one of his gold desert eagles and turned quickly closing the door.

"Nate? What the hell are you doing come on?" he looked up and saw Chloe and Harry lowering a boat down into the inky waters. Nate nodded and grabbed Sully before rushing towards them. His heart was racing from sheer adrenaline and he glanced over his shoulder when he saw Eddy trying to get through the door. He looked down as his walkie talkie beeped and grabbed it off his belt and answered.

"Nate? You still alive?" Katie asked in her usual south African accent. Nate looked around quickly before answering. He had to be careful to make sure none of Hawk's men were around.

"Yeah no thanks to Eddy" he said sharply but not meaning to aim it at her. Their was a pause before she answered in a hushed voice.

"Boats are about to be lowered and the ship is going to blow in less then two minutes" there was another pause. Nate knew men were watching her otherwise she wouldn't have been so distracted. "Be out of here before then" she said quickly before the signal died. Harry looked at Nate with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

"Well then time to get a move on" Chloe said turning to look at them. Nate hadn't noticed she was still wearing the same dress but had a back pack slung over her shoulders and then he froze.

"The map!" he gasped. He had left the map on the desk in the room. How could how he would be stupid. "I'll be back" he said turning before running back into the ships hull.

"Nate! Wait"

"Hey Kid hold up" Sully and Chloe called in unison. Harry looked after Nate and glanced at the others.

"I'll get him just get down into the boat now" he said before turning and dashing after him. Sully looked at Chloe and motioned her to hurry up glancing after the two boys who were no where to be seen.

Katie glanced around as the men loaded their equipment into the boats everyone was in panic due to the gunshots provided by Eddy. She impatiently pulled the black and white bandana from her wrist and tied it around her neck as she waited; she then bent down and fixed the blade that was hidden by her dark grey boots. She jumped slightly when she felt someone slap her butt and didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"You got better looking since we last we met" Eddy smirked as he drew around to stand in front of her. She looked at him with her icy blue eyes and smirked fakely before reaching out and grabbing him between the legs. He gasped slightly and she could see his whole frame tense. She watched him for a minute and smirked to herself before letting go seeing him lean heavily on the railings.

"And you gotten smaller" she smirked.

"Denim" she turned to look at Hawk as he strode towards her and sighed inwardly wondering what he wanted now. "Ready to go?" he asked glancing around quickly at the people as they gathered on the deck. She nodded and threw her leg over the railings and climbing down the ladder into the boat. Hawk soon appeared beside her as the boat motor roared slightly as it was started. Hawk sat and glanced down at his watch smirking.

"1 minute" he said turning to look at the Island his eyes glinting with inhumane greed.


	9. Not Quite According to Plan

The door crashed open to Nate's room. He glanced around for a brief moment before rushing forward and grabbing the map from the desk and smirking to himself.

"Right where I left you" he said to himself.

"Nate! What the bloody hell are you doing, we need to get off the ship not run back onto it!" Harry snapped as he slid to a halt behind him. Nate wheeled around and looked at him for a moment and nodded. The pair turned and began back through the corridors just as the ship shook violently.

Hawk looked back at the ship and smirked.

"…1" he said just as a bright orange glow exploded against the inky black sky. Katie jumped and only hoped Nate and the others had gotten off before that had blown up.

"You said it was going to be a small explosion" she snapped looking at Hawk who shrugged.

"I never did like leaving without making an exit" he smirked. Katie glared at him for a moment before glancing back at the ship and all she could do now was hope.

A sharp ringing sounded in his brain while the muffled sound of a loud bang rang through his ears. Nate groaned as he rolled onto his side feeling the floor rocking from side to side below him. He felt heavy parts from the ship interior covering his body, the dust floating slowly through the air, he coughed to clear his lungs and pushed himself up.

"Flynn?" he managed to say while coughing at the same time. "Flynn?!" he called again looking around and feeling the ship shake again. The fire that the explosion had caused had probably spread to the fuel cells and would make an even bigger mess of the whole situation. He could hear the screams from people outside and the sound of another bang going off. He got to his hands and knees and looked around seeing the dark form of Harry only meters away, also covered in what looked like the plaster from the ceiling. "Flynn!" he said worried. He hoped he hadn't taken any serious blows or hurt. He stumbled to his feet and reached his side looking down at him as he stirred slightly.

"No need to shout mate" Harry said pressing a hand to his head "What the hell happened?" he sat up and it then registered what was happening. The ship was going to sink and if they weren't off it in time they'd be gone with it. With the help of the wall he got to his feet and looked at Nate. "You still got the map?" Nate patted his belt and then found nothing. It was gone. He looked at Harry and smirked nodding. Harry wouldn't notice if he had or not, all he wanted to do was get off the ship.

"Come on" Nate said before turning and beginning through the rumble laden corridors. There was another sharp explosion making Nate stumble before being caught on the shoulders by Harry to keep him up. They stumbled out onto the deck and looked around, everyone was gone. Even Sully and Chloe. Nate knew Sully would have made the decision and was thankful for it; he didn't want them stuck in the same position as he and Harry were now. There was a gas like hissing from behind him and he glanced over his shoulder as the glass from the hall exploded from its panes. Harry shielded his face as the glass flew towards them as well as a sudden burst of flames.

"Time to go!" Harry called over the sound of the ship which was just glowing with flames, the sound of the cracking wood growing louder as well as the curling sound of melting metal. Nate looked at Harry and nodded before the pair broke into a run and vaulted over the railings, just as there was a loud crack and the wooden boards broke under the pressure.

The soft sound of the surf washed up and down off the golden beach, the few birds that were around dug in the sand for any crustaceans that may have buried themselves in the sand to avoid getting eaten. There was a cool breeze blowing softly throughout the tall dark palm trees that watched over the beach and the sea. Chloe, now changed into a pair of cream cargo pants and a simple string top with heavy boots, walked along the sand looking up and down the beach searching for any sign of Nate or Harry. She had Sully had made the call to leave when after the first explosion went off, it had been a hard decision but there was no use in staying, there had been nothing they could have done. She sighed and pulled the hair band from her wrist and pulled her hair back tying it loosely in a ponytail.

"Anything?" she heard Sully call from somewhere in the trees. She opened her mouth to answer and her eyes settled on the form of two men lying half in the surf half on the sand.

"Victor! Over here!" she called quickly before picking up her pace and running towards them. When she had seen the last explosion she was sure they had been caught inside the ship but they were right here. She stopped when she reached Nate and pulled him from the water looking down at him. "Victor get Harry" she said when she saw the man appear from the trees and run towards Harry. She turned her attention back to Nate and looked at him. "Hey, Nate? Can you hear me?"

"He's ok" Sully called. She turned and looked over seeing Harry turn onto his side and cough up water from his lungs and groaning slightly. He pressed a hand to his head and closed his eyes for a moment before looking towards her and frowning crawling to her side.

"He alright?" he asked looking down at Nate. She shook her head not knowing if he was or wasn't, he didn't seem to be breathing. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at her before smirking. He brought a hand down onto Nate's chest making him jump and cough up the water.

"Not on me!" Harry growled when Nate coughed the water onto him. Nate looked at smirked slightly as he looked at him.

"Oops" Nate said before sitting up and looking at the sea and then to the others.

"Jesus Nate every time your on your own you seem to get something blown up" Sully smirked patting his shoulder.

"Well now, what do you think we should do now?" Chloe said standing up and looking around the beach and then at the trees. "How much of a start do you think Hawk has on us?"

"Let's just say long enough" Harry growled slightly as he shrugged off the leather jacket and tossed it to the side. "That was dam expensive" he grumbled.

"Then why bring it on a treasure hunt?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it did have the effect on some people darling" he smirked as he looked at her. She looked horrified.

"Me?!"

"Yes you, I saw you eying me up in the hall and don't pretend you weren't" Harry said about to stand up. She shot him a glare and pushed him back down onto the sand, there was a thud as he landed making Sully wince slightly.

"Alright, I have a confession to make" Nate said standing up and looking at the waters a moment longer before turning to them. "I kinda lost the map" he said slowly.

"What?! How do you expect to even catch up with Hawk let alone pass him out if we don't know where we're going?" Harry said looking at him in disbelief.

"Son of a bitch" Sully grumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his grey hair.

"Well that's just great" Chloe muttered before folding her arms and glancing away.

"Hey relax I have a plan….half a plan…ok I'll think of something soon" Nate said smirking slightly. Nate didn't have any idea how they were going to do it, he pulled the broken walkie talkie from his belt and threw it to the side. He froze and turned to look at where the device had fallen and a coy smirk came over his face.

"Guys…"

"Got a plan?" Harry asked leaning back propping himself up with his hands.

"Yep" Nate said nodding at his own brilliance.


End file.
